une fois, deux fois
by ylg
Summary: L'amour, c'est compliqué. Pour Gojyo et Hakkai, en plus de qui ils aiment maintenant, la question de qui ils ont aimé autrefois se pose... aucune n'est vraiment évidente. Edit, ajout d'un 2nd volet : juste avant de partir. ::mention d'het et yaoi::
1. aller de l avant

**Titre :** Une fois, deux fois...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyō (mention de Gonō/Kanan)  
**Genre : **un chouïa compliqué  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** 8#6, « en amour encore une fois » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

oOo

D'aussi loin que Hakkai se souvienne, Cho Gonō n'a jamais aimé personne. Blessé par l'abandon subi tout petit et rejetant le monde entier de l'orphelinat, il s'est construit des barrières autour du cœur pour s'assurer ne (plus) jamais être blessé.

Jusqu'à Kanan.

Mais il affirme l'avoir aimée parce qu'elle était « lui ».

C'était là sa première justification d'adolescent effrayé par la violence de ses propres sentiments (et à raison, comme il lui sera prouvé par la suite).

Hakkai sait aujourd'hui que quelle qu'en soit la raison il a vraiment aimé sa sœur. Et s'il n'a pas su mourir avec elle c'est que finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il a voulu croire, ils étaient deux êtres différents...

(Pourtant il croit encore qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule âme, qu'un seul cœur, pour deux, et que c'est Kanan qui en a hérité – elle morte, elle les a emportés et lui n'a plus rien de tel.)

Il a été amoureux fou, en tout cas. Tellement que depuis il est persuadé que plus jamais il ne pourra aimer de nouveau. Parce qu'il ne veut pas trahir le souvenir de Kanan, et parce que l'amour, pour ce qu'il en sait maintenant, ça fait bien trop mal.

Comme autrefois, enfant, il affirmait ne jamais pouvoir aimer quiconque, point final. C'est arrivé une fois, dans des circonstances bien spéciales, et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Il ne lui reste pas assez de cœur pour cela. Pas assez grand pour que qui que ce soit y pénètre. Trop dur, trop sec.

Cependant, il a négligé un détail :  
même si vraiment, son cœur est trop petit pour y laisser entrer quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qui empêche que quelqu'un avec un cœur plus grand, plus malléable, vienne entourer le sien ? Quand il dit ne plus pouvoir enlacer quiconque avec ses mains souillées de sang, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se laisser enlacer par d'autres mains ?

La donne a changé, depuis la mort de Kanan et de Gonō. Les résolutions qu'a prises Hakkai pour sa nouvelle vie se trouvent confrontées à une réalité nouvelle, différente de ce qu'il attendait.

Trois ans de vie commune, allez, deux ans de vie pour ainsi dire mariée, et un an sur la route ; si souvent côte à côte frôler la mort ensemble, partager les joies, les peines, la peur, les corvées...

Ce qu'il ressent pour Gojyō, ce que Gojyō peut-être ressent pour lui ? il n'est pas juste son colocataire. Il est son meilleur ami. Et c'est de l'amour, aussi.  
De nouveau.  
Pas exactement comme pour Kanan. Mais impossible de s'y tromper : c'est de l'amour, une nouvelle fois.

Cette réalisation lui cause plus de peur que de joie.

« Si tu meurs, Gojyō, que ferai-je sans toi ? Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas mourir avant moi ?  
- Je ne peux pas promettre mais que je ferai de mon mieux, tu le sais.  
- La prochaine ~personne~ avec qui je me mettrai devra être increvable.  
- Sanzō-sama a décrété que nous l'étions. On fait confiance à la parole d'un très haut bonze là-dessus ? »

Ils choisissent d'en rire, pour éviter d'autres questions et surtout les réponses qui feront mal. Pour un temps au moins...

« Ceci dit, t'es vraiment sûr d'être amoureux ?  
- Certain.  
- Bon. Mais ça veut pas dire que moi je le suis aussi… Je sais pas, moi, ce que c'est l'amour. »

C'est la défense de Gojyō : se réfugier dans l'ignorance, au besoin le déni. Celle de Hakkai est de savoir précisément et donc pouvoir éviter – ça n'a pas marché.

« Tu aimais ta mère, pourtant.  
- Ch'sais pas trop.  
- Tu voulais être aimé d'elle.  
- Oui.  
- Ton frère, aussi.  
- Je l'aimais, ouais. Mais j'ai jamais été amoureux. Euh, ni de lui ni de personne, hein. Aucune des filles que j'ai baisées, déjà. J'aimais leur faire l'amour, heck, j'aimerais toujours ! Mais elles... »

Il existe plusieurs formes d'affection et de gratification, ainsi que d'amour ; cela Hakkai ne le discute pas. Il veut bien croire Gojyō, en tout cas pour ce qu'il dit de sa vie avant leur rencontre. (Pour ça, il est bien forcé de le croire sur parole, et s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, où iraient-ils ?)

Gojyō rumine tout de même :

« C'est vrai qu'au moment de te rencontrer je me suis demandé, c'est comment l'amour ? Pas que j'avais envie que ça m'arrive, je vivais très bien sans. Mais quand même... j'étais curieux.  
- Et ensuite ? »

Intérieurement, Hakkai se demande,  
- Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur à te montrer le résultat de l'amour dans mon cas ou est-ce que tu n'as plus eu à te demander parce que tu es devenu amoureux de moi ?

Mais il ne posera pas la question directement. Ça serait manquer gravement de tact, d'après lui. Et puis il ne voudrait pas entendre une réponse défavorable.

Il préfère une approche plus vague :

« Et maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais. Ouais, t'as p'tet raison. Je crois que c'est ça.  
- Te voilà en amour pour la première fois. Ça se fête ?  
- Oh, ta gueule. »

En faire un rite de passage, ça serait sous-entendre qu'il est vachement en retard sur ce qui est normal ? Non mais ho, pas question ! Gojyō s'en moque :

« Parce que genre, t'es un expert là-dedans.

- He bien, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Pour moi c'est la deuxième fois. C'est peut-être faible en valeur absolue mais quand même, en proprotion ça fait au moins deux fois plus que toi.  
- Hey, stop ! Ça veut dire que tu as plus d'expérience que moi ??  
- Ah ha. Peut-être bien, oui.  
- Bah. Pour le sexe au moins je suis sûr que je reste le meilleur. »

Hakkai en rit, sincèrement heureux et amusé à la fois :

« Prouve-le donc, dans ce cas.  
- Comment ça prouve-le ? Tu mets ma supériorité en doute ? Là-dessus je *sais* que j'ai plus d'expérience !  
- He bien, je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Tu ne sais pas, heureusement, tout ce qui s'est passé entre Elle et moi.  
- Heh. Ouais. Je crois aussi que je préfère encore ne pas savoir. Et puis je continue à penser que je suis le meilleur. »

Comme si c'était la première fois pour tous les deux. Comme si à chaque nouvelle fois, c'était de nouveau la première. Après tout, le passé est le passé. Et ils ont le présent et plein d'avenir devant eux !


	2. partir

**Titre** : Sur le départ  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple **: Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
**Genre** : general/un brin d'humour/un peu d'angst  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité**/Spoil éventuel : pré/début de série - tome 1, plus un petit peu de Saiyūki Reload 6.

**Thèmes **: "partir" pour 10 choix (8#9) et "finalité" pour 31 jours (30 avril 09)  
**Nombre de mots** : ~900

oOo

Depuis plus de deux ans que Gojyō et Hakkai connaissent Sanzō, avoir des nouvelles du bonze fait rarement plaisir : il a trop souvent des missions merdiques à leur confier (ça, c'est l'avis de Gojyō – Hakkai ne se permet pas de formuler des choses pareilles).

« Ils ont dit qu'on partait où ?  
- Tenjiku.  
- C'est où ce trou ?  
- Très loin à l'Ouest.  
- Merde. »

Il est peut-être encore temps de trouver une bonne excuse pour se défiler, espère Gojyō. Le problème c'est que pour l'instant les excuses, c'est Hakkai qui les a toutes.

« Pourquoi on part, déjà ?  
- Pour des tas de bonnes raisons, nous avons un but très important à accomplir.

- Regarde autour de toi.  
- C'est moche.  
- Tu n'as pas envie que ça continue comme ça ou que ça s'aggrave encore plus. Alors on n'a pas le choix. »

Il y a des fois où avoir à ses côtés un professeur champion toutes catégories en convainquerie peut être utile. La plupart du temps, sentir que toute discussion est inutile, c'est juste désespérant. Plus Gojyō se débat dans la conversation, plus il s'enfonce :

« Mais pourquoi nous ? »

Encore des tas de bonnes raisons à ça.  
(Quand on a de la merde à essuyer, c'est aux serpillières qu'on fait appel, aurait dit Sanzō, toujours si délicat avec ses serviteurs.)

« Tu vois quelqu'un de plus qualifié ?  
- Nan. C'est sûr qu'on est les meilleurs. Mais pff, quelle poisse. »

Et encore, il ne mesurait pas à quel point, à ce moment-là.

« Allons, un petit effort. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Mais en attendant, prépare-toi.  
- J'ai toujours mon arme avec moi, ma bonne humeur et ma belle gueule : que faut-il de plus ?  
- He bien... Des vêtements résistants à l'usure, à la chaleur, au froid... des provisions.  
- Ok, Ok. »

Ils ne sont pas encore partis et déjà ça le soûle. Trop de pragmatisme et de bon sens... si vraiment on ne laisse aucun détail au hasard, c'est qu'il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire à ce départ qui s'annonce.

Mais bon... s'il n'y a vraiment pas le choix, c'est vrai, autant être bien préparés. Et le pire sera peut-être moins pire à affronter.

« Quoi ? »

Hakkai doit faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas rire. (Gojyō, ce pantalon est affreux.)

« Non, rien. »

Car après tout si c'est effectivement pratique et si ça lui plaît, qui est-il pour juger de son sens esthétique ?

Il y a plus important à régler :

« Coupe l'eau et le gaz : le Tenijku est loin, nous risquons de rester partis plusieurs mois.  
- Aw, _bordel_.  
- Et règle ton ardoise au bar, s'il te plaît. Ça ne se fait pas de partir longtemps en laissant des dettes. »

Hakkai a décidé de tout bien organiser pour ça, avant d'y aller. De mettre au moins toutes ses affaires en ordre. Comme s'ils partaient pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il est comme ça, à toujours tout prévoir, ne rien laisser au hasard, à essayer de tout contrôler ; le moindre geste porte un but en soi. Rien d'inutile, selon lui.

Donc voilà. Ils partent, et en bon ordre.

Ça, c'est fait. Arriver c'est une autre histoire... et revenir, n'en parlons même pas.

Partir oui mais pour aller où ? si c'est partir pour ne jamais revenir, partir pour mourir là-bas…

Partir pour ailleurs ?

Ils ne partent pas vraiment sans but mais… ça n'est pas pour eux-mêmes qu'ils l'accomplissent, ce voyage.

C'est là le hic :

Relayant avec diligence les ordres de Sanzō, au début, Hakkai a parlé de partir, d'arriver, mais pas de rentrer chez eux. Il accomplit ce voyage parce qu'il a une finalité, pas juste comme ça pour voir, c'est établi. Et c'est un aller simple.

Il leur faut non seulement voir mais surtout stopper ce qui cause la perturbation. Et puis c'est tout : une fin en soi, et arrivé là… rien de plus.

Gojyō ne réalise que très, très longtemps après au cours de ce voyage interminable que jamais ils n'ont pensé sérieusement au voyage de retour.

Il sait ce qu'il quitte mais pas où il se rend

(comme il y a si longtemps : il restait à cet homme sans nom une dernière chose à accomplir, et il ne voyait pas plus loin, il comptait disparaître ensuite)

C'est vrai qu'ils ont évoqué une fois ou deux la possibilité d'une vie nouvelle, mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même (et c'était sans lui).

Mais le jour où ces questions s'imposeront à lui, il sera trop tard pour les poser :

« Est-ce que… ce pèlerinage achevé tu comptes me quitter ? Est-ce que tu ne crois pas au futur, est-ce que tu crois juste qu'on va tous mourir et/ou devenir fous avant d'en voir la fin ? »

Il ne sait pas. Il ne veut pas savoir. Vouloir tout prévoir, conjurer l'imprévu, éviter les catastrophes en étant préparé, dans ce pèlerinage ça a vite atteint ses limites. Il ne peut juste pas.

S'il le faut c'est de zéro qu'il repartira, le moment voulu.

...s'il peut repartir.

Quand il pourra repartir, bon sang, un peu d'optimisme ! Comment voulez-vous partir si vous décidez à l'avance de ne pas arriver ?


End file.
